Forever by your side
by cloudy mind
Summary: My love shall protect you, forever AthrunxCagalli [Oneshot]


**Forever by your side**

Athrun's POV

We were born in the melody of your song. Your eyes, I saw in them full of warmth and emotions. When I saw your smile, I knew my mission in this world. I came to protect you and hold you in my arms.

So many seasons have passed and it's starting to get cold but you still held your warming smile. You knew that life was tough but you never lost hope. Despite the cold wind that blew past me, in your eyes, I saw your flame that even the cold wind of death failed to extinguish.

That night, you wore pained eyes. It pierces my heart to see you hold so much anguish.

"I had a dream" you said. A long sad dream.

I wrapped my arm around you and whispered "It's okay to cry" and your pearly tears flowed away carrying all your fears and sadness then your smile returned.

Again we walked through the cold fields and we found a meadow, where the grass was fresh and the sun was warm and welcoming. We inhaled the fresh air, so sweet and fragrant. Then we sat down under the shade of a tree and you fell asleep on my shoulder.

It was peaceful and calm like what they say, it was paradise. But despite the cold and harsh experiences we had I found paradise in you. And I believe that all our meetings had their meanings.

I watched your peaceful face as you dreamt, laughing like a child.

In my mind was a melody, I remembered the day I swore my life to you. The melody that held my promise to protect you. I knew when I saw you that I came to this world to meet you. I was also born to shield you from all danger. You were and are my heart's treasure. I swore to protect you but when I felt so vulnerable, you were always there for me.

I stretched out my wings and flew out in the starless sky with you in my arms. We watched the view from above and you looked at me and mouthed a thanks. Your voice was enough to make me smile yet I always wanted to hear three words from you that will make my heart fly.

I flapped my wings and landed on a flowery field under the moon. You held a feather of my wing and slightly ran your hands through my white wings. You were so gentle and careful. I felt your delicate hands rest around my neck and I tucked my wings away and wrapped my arms around you waist as we danced in an imaginary beat.

We moved slowly and I pulled you slightly closer "I love you" you whispered in my ear.

"I love you too" I answered and you looked into my eyes and slowly our lips met into a long passionate kiss. We danced for some more time until you requested to sit on the grass. The grass was comfortable and we were surrounded with small flowers of all colors.

You leaned your head on my shoulder and I felt you slightly shiver. At once I summoned my wings and wrapped them around us. You slightly kissed the feather near your cheek and told me that I felt so warm.

You fell asleep in my arms and I flew back to your place and got you in bed.

"Forever I'd be by your side" I whispered and left promising to back by dawn. I felt so complete with you by my side and I hope that you'll be happy with me.

Before dawn I came, sat beside your bed. You opened your eyes and smiled. "Are you happy?" you asked.

"You make me happy" I answered. "Cagalli, you make me happy since the day I was born in this world".

I swore to protect you with my life. Despite the blood I spilled for you, your tears and smile, your voice and touch made it flow back. The way your hands felt in mine made my heart jump in joy.

You were so gentle with everything. When I gave you a feather of my wings. You got angry and lectured me that I should have never did that because it would have hurt to pluck a feather from my wings. You kept on lecturing me, you only stopped when I kissed you and in a while you kissed beck.

"_**Together we'll be happy forever"**_

* * *

Author: So how do you guys like it? Is it too cheesy or just fine? I wasn't suppose to write this yet because I was to finish Trials ion Life first but Yoriko Yuri told me to write it.

Yoriko-san likes the story when I told her about it in school! Thanks!

Reviews are really appricieted!


End file.
